


Quidditch Day

by sapphiclover69



Series: Ron/Lavendar/OFC [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking Kink, Consensual Sex, Degrading kink, F/F, F/M, Kinky, Kinky Ron Weasley, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OC joins in, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Situational Humiliation, Straight Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watching, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclover69/pseuds/sapphiclover69
Summary: OC, Alicia Shacklebolt, Gryffindor, is really horny after a date gone wrong. She sees Lavender and Ron making out in the stairwell, and decides to invite herself to join.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Original Female Character(s), Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown/OC, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ron/Lavendar/OFC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049777
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool evening at Hogwarts. I had just returned from an evening jaunt after the quidditch game today. Ron was finally doing well as a keeper so the game was actually entertaining. I went with a beautiful, intelligent, sexy blonde Hufflepuff girl. I was hoping she’d let me feel her up in an empty common room while the game was going on, but she was actually interested in watching. I still felt turned on by watching her titties bounce underneath her jumper at the game. If I didn’t fear anyone would enter, I would’ve taken her below the stands and eaten her pussy right there, but I knew that was unreasonable.  
The air felt cold on my face and nipples beneath my jumper, bringing me back to reality. Feathers were strewn about the floor, and Hermione and Harry were wearer on the first step. She seemed to be upset, but it’s not my business as to why.  
“Do you mind if I went by?” I asked. They both moved so I could go between them.  
“Thank you,” I said as I walked up the stairs.  
I entered the chambers of the stairwell, and heard loud kissing and soft moans. It was Lavender, I could tell. She and I briefly had something, but it was only for a few nights. Someone was kissing her neck and tugging on her hair, it was clear. I could see it in her reflection of the glass, and she only saved that tone of moan for a special spot. She loves her hair pulled, but I couldn’t told whoever was kissing her that. I was liking what I was seeing, so I stayed behind the corner, watching their reflections entangled within each other in the glass.  
“Ron..” she whined, her body pushed up against the stone wall. Weasley? Well he did completely smash at the game earlier, it’d be likely he turned a few heads, but he works fast.  
“Say my name again,” he growled into her ear. Of course he didn’t realize that she was trying to tell him something.  
“Ron please.. Please I need you right now,” she begged.  
“Fine, bitch,” he replied, grabbing her ass to put her in her place. So they hurried up the stairs together, barely keeping their hands off each other until they reached the common room. No one was in there, but it was likely to easy to be caught by the Head Girl or Head Boy. I followed them quietly up the stairs, until I realized there was no way into his room without some magic. A disillusionment charm will do nicely. It encircled my body and my body no longer looked as such, I matched the color texture of my surroundings perfectly.  
I followed them quietly into the common room until they disappeared into his room. I got on all fours, and commanded the door open by whispering “Alohamora”. It flung open, and they looked confused. She was on the bed with her legs wrapped around his hips. Luckily the clothes hadn’t come off yet. I waited to move until they looked back at each other and quickly crawled to the other side of the room, next to Harry’s bed. Ron went to close the door and locked it, magically.  
Lavender took this moment to lie back in Ron’s bed, but he turned around and saw her lying down.  
“Did I tell you you could lie down you stupid slut?” he commanded.  
“No, but it’s not like I care what you say. I’m a big girl,” she replied.  
If that were me she’d be bent over the bed, getting her ass slapped for being disrespectful to her mistress. I know she likes that.  
“You’re big, huh? Are you big enough for this?” He unbuckled to reveal.. well.. it was big. I didn’t want to look, but how could you not?  
“Yes daddy, I need your fucking dick, I’m so wet for you,” she said, lightly stroking her clit with her skirt around her waist. That’s what I liked to see. I reached beneath my pants and panties to find my throbbing clit, touching it gently in circles. I watched her starting to get herself off before he pinned her arms above her head, and kissed the tip of her nose.  
“If you want my cock, you’ll need to do exactly what I say, you naughty minx.” He growled, pulling off his tie, wadding it into a ball, and stuffing it in her mouth.  
He slid on a condom, which I refused to watch, and teased Lavender’s clearly wet entrance. She whined as he refused to put it in, and separated her pussy lips with his thumb. He licked his thumb and slowly, gently rubbed her clit, making her moan with delight. “Shhh” he instructed, using bringing his opposite pointer to his lips, while his other hand played with her pussy. She obeyed, nodding her head. Her face was already flushed, her boobs exposed from her sweater being pulled up, and bouncing as she jerked against his hand.  
I took my hand from my panties and sucked my middle and ring fingers, tasting my own cunt. God, I taste good. I slid my fingers back into my entrance, right as Ron started to put his dick in Lavender, little by little. My thumb circled my clit and I imagined it was me, making that stupid little bitch beg for my strap, while it vibrated against my pussy.  
Ron kept going deeper into Lavender’s cunt, and she grew more and more restless as he would. Once she had taken his dick fully, he took it out, and thrust into her with his entire cock. Her eyes rolled back into her head. I wanted to choke her while I got off, but moving would cause them to see me. He kept thrusting into her pussy, taking his hands off her cunt and holding her hands down by her wrists. God how I wanted to be making her get off right now.  
She was getting ready to climax, so I sped up grinding on my fingers. She looked in Ron’s eyes, spat out the tie in her mouth, and said “That’s all you’re going to do daddy? Why don’t you try making me cum?”  
He grunted and fucked her faster and harder, so hard the bed was squealing. That’s just what she needed to say to send me over the edge, so I scrubbed my clit a little rougher and messier as I came onto my fingers, dripping slightly on the floor near Harry’s things with my leg propped up on his bed frame. I let out a sigh that was just slightly too loud, and I opened my eyes to see Lavender and Ron staring in my direction. My charm had worn off.  
His dick was still inside her, but they were both looking towards me, with my right hand under my skirt and panties, and my left around my neck.  
“What the fuck are you doing here Shacklebolt?” Ron said to me.  
“Well, um...” I surveyed the room, looking for an answer.  
“Alicia, did you just masturbate to us?” Lavender asked me with wide eyes?  
“Well that’s bloody clear Lav, she’s soiled the floor.”  
“Yes, I did. But it was only because, well, Samantha Pince and I went out to the game this evening,” I began to say.  
“The Hufflepuff? With the huge knockers?” Ron asked.  
“Yes her, and she wouldn’t put out, and I was feeling quite horny. And when I saw you in the stairwell, I just couldn’t help myself.”  
“Well, let’s see if I can do something about that,” Ron said, getting up off the bed, and coming toward me with his... thing out.  
“No no no, I was watching Lav. I don’t do, that,” I said, gesturing to his dick.  
“What’d you wanna do to me Shackles? Same thing you did last time?” Lavender asked, antagonizing me.  
“Yeah, because I know you loved it you little slut,” I replied.


	2. Quidditch Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia teaches Ron how to fuck his girlfriend, Lavender.

Well then, I think I’ll probably just head out of here then,” Ron said, picking up his pants.   
“No no,” I turned to him, “I was watching, you definitely need the tips. And hey, when are you actually going to be able to do this again?”  
He stood there, confused.   
“Yeah Won Won, she’s definitely the better smasher. But watch her, you’ll learn some tips.”  
I stepped up to the edge of the bed where Lavender was sitting with her legs draped over the side. I spread them apart without hesitating, and squatted before her so her pussy was eye-level to me. I looked up at her, put one finger between her lips and then in her, and sucked on it. Ron sat on the Harry’s bed with his dick fully erect, watching us and stroking it gently. Lavender looked into his eyes while I licked and sucked on her pussy lips as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was leaning back on her hands, and before she knew it, I had her flat on her back, straddling her hips. I took a wad of her hair from the back of her head and whispered into her ear, “How badly do you want me Lav?”  
“So badly Ali, so fucking badly,” she whined, as I used my other hand to twist her nipple ever so slightly. I turned her so she was only slightly laying on her right side, so her left leg was crossed over her pussy, exposing her ass.   
1, 2, 3, I slapped her ass, 4, 5, 6, there was now a red hand mark.  
“Little Lavender isn’t so sweet is she?” I said, fully turning her on her stomach, still straddling her hips. Seated on her ass, I began grinding my pussy on her ass cheek. “I bet your daddy would be so sad to see his little baby girl turning out to be such a slut!” I said, pulling her hair until her head was lifted off the bed, she let out a wince.   
I got up off her hips, and stood behind her with her ass in the air. “Well, why aren’t you talking dirty whore? I thought you loved my slapping and pulling on your hair.”  
“Usually,” she said, “But today you suck, you’re being so gentle.”  
She knows just how to wind me up.   
I lick my fingers silently, a tease her opening with my index and middle finger. “Oh, I’m being gentle cause I know you’re such a weak bitch,” I said, entering her pussy from behind, curling my fingers downwards to hit her g spot. I heard Ron’s hand cranking away on his dick and knew he was so close to ruining the condom he left on. I moved Lavender’s leg onto the bed so Ron could see my fingers going deep inside his girlfriend, making her toes curl.   
“Come on Ali, please fuck me, please.” she begged.   
“Do you want three, you dirty slut?”  
“Yes, oh my god, yes. I need three.”  
I saturated my ring finger and pulled her ass towards me as I entered her pussy again, thrusting just slightly faster and curling just a little more down. She audibly moaned, and shortly after so did Ron, slumping backwards into Harry’s bed.   
Lavender’s toes started curling and she gripped the bedsheets like she thought she’d disappear.  
Slowly, clear cum started dripping down her leg, and I could tell from her whining she didn’t want me to stop. I kept going, “You nasty little cum slut didn’t even tell me you were cumming,” her pussy squirting white cum onto the floor from the edge of the bed. She let out a loud sigh of relief, mixed with a satisfied groan. Her insides had been thoroughly mixed. 

“So,” I turned around to Ron, “Get the picture?”  
He maintained a loss for words as he stared at Lavender’s bare, slightly bruised ass.   
“That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you’d like any more additions, please respond with ideas. If not, be sure to check out my other works!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this ends so abruptly. I’m currently working on chapter 2! If this takes off, I can totally make more, but if not I was only planning on writing 2 parts. 
> 
> Thank you, and have a great day!


End file.
